


一份臣子问卷

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [53]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 问卷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 问卷出处：http://gujinzhi030.lofter.com/post/1e5256c1_12b2b07a8





	一份臣子问卷

1.你的名字是？  
赵普，字则平。  
2.你所效忠的国度，和你辅佐的君王是？  
大宋，赵匡胤。  
3.你的家族在你出生的时代里，是否占据特殊的地位？  
父祖皆为州县小官，并非显赫之族，但足以温饱。  
4.你凭借什么样的机遇进入政坛？  
凭借家父和家岳的人脉，谋得第一份幕职。  
5.是否进入政治核心？  
是的，我曾官居宰相。  
6.请说出自己身上三个最符合“政治家”身份的品质。  
“以天下为己任”，“性深沉有岸谷”，“多忌克”。  
7.如果没有进入政坛，你最理想的职业是？  
教书，引导自己的学生发掘内心深处的愿望，以踏入真正想要的人生。  
8.从政之前与家人的关系如何，之后呢？  
由冷淡转向更加冷淡。我的父母尽职尽责，但对我并不亲密，我也没有足够的时间和心力与妻儿培养出亲密关系。  
9.回顾半生，是否对家人有愧，又是否后悔？  
我知道我本可以更多地陪伴他们，我希望我没有给我儿子带来婚姻的不幸，但当时我有更重要的考虑——时至今日对我来说依然更重要的考虑。  
10.你与你效忠的国君，凭借什么订立了君臣盟誓？  
我们都有改变这个天下的野心。  
11.你所效忠的国度里是否有其他教派存在？如果有，你对他们持什么态度？  
（注：此问将“教派”理解为“党派”。）  
一个政治清明的朝廷上永远不会缺少异议者。我允许他们发声，只是会在之后将他们的意见付之一炬而已。  
12.你所效忠的国度是否存在亟待解决的难题？  
太多了。西北二虏的威胁，土地兼并，冗员，勇武之风不可避免的丧失……永远都会有问题，我们解决了一些，其余只能留给后人了。  
13.是否要感谢某个人的知遇之恩？  
我要感谢永兴节帅刘词将军和范质范相公。至于太祖皇帝本人，在他选择我之前，是我先选择了他。  
14.你是否曾参与过立储相关的争斗或是讨论？  
是的，我曾竭力反对赵匡胤将皇位传给他的弟弟赵光义，但我失败了。  
15.你是否有宗教信仰？如果有，你的第二重身份是？  
没有。我既不希望羽化升仙，也不希望陷入永恒的轮回，我只希望人死后便无知无识，获得永恒的宁静。  
16.你对“先事上帝”与“先事国王”这两种观点如何取舍？  
我不信奉所谓“上帝”，但在我心中确实有排在君主之前的存在，那便是我的“道”。  
17.有自己喜欢的动物么，比如猫咪？  
我喜欢翱翔九天的鹰，会让我觉得无比的自由。  
18.有过被贬谪的经历么？  
有，我在和赵光义的争斗失败后失去了宰相的位置，以河阳节度使的身份度过了三年。那里离东京很近，但在赵匡胤去世之前，我再没有回去过。  
19.习惯正常作息养精蓄锐，还是半夜伏案完成公文？  
赵匡胤习惯在半夜来找我，我会等他。  
20.这样的习惯对你的健康有影响么？  
我想影响不大，尽管病痛缠身，我依然清醒地活到了古稀之年。  
21.你有政敌么？如果有，你们之间以怎样的结局收场？  
我最大的政敌应该就是赵光义了。后来我做了他的臣子，他不是我理想的君主，但他尽力了。我想我不能对他要求更多。至于其他跟我作对过的人，下场都不算好。  
22.你有朋友么？如果有，你们的友谊是否一直保持？  
我的朋友不多，但我想自己确实跟吕余庆和李守则保持了一生的友谊。我是不是忘记了什么？啊，我不确定我和赵匡胤的关系是否可以用“朋友”来概括。就我这方面来说，我对他的感情保持到了最后，但我不知道他是怎么想的。  
23.你的儿女是否参与政治联姻一类？  
这听起来难以取信于人，但我当时确实没有这样的打算。让他们自己挑选心仪的婚姻对象，是我为数不多能为他们做的事了。  
24.你最常穿的衣着是什么？与你的身份有关系么？  
是宰相的官服。即使并非工作时间，我也不想在赵匡胤面前太随意了，虽然他一向公私不分。  
25.是否与一些人传出逸闻趣事？  
我总是出现在赵匡胤的故事里，这也难怪，我把太多光阴花在他身上了。  
26.简要概括你的施政纲领。  
爱民和渐进。如果说得具体一点，那就是先南后北和强干弱枝。  
27.你走到了一生的尽头。你是否向你的君主赠送临终礼物？你最想赠送的礼物是？  
我不剩下什么可以送给他的东西了，我希望这个大宋朝多少能让他瞑目。  
28.你离世前，是否对你的家人做好了安排？  
我留给了他们足够的金钱，在他们选择将来想要的生活时，至少财富不会拖后腿。  
29.在临终之际，你是否愿意宽恕你的敌人？  
我没有让我仇恨至死的私敌，所以谈不上宽恕。让当时的国法和后世的史书审判我们所有人吧。  
30.现在，你还有遗憾么？  
我想把我的尸骨埋在幽州的土地上，这是做不到的了。

「附加题1：二选一现场」  
*你必须从下面每道题的两个词语中，选出其中适合你所处的时代的一个。  
1.平等与服从  
平等。“天子宁有种乎，兵强马壮者为之耳。”也许我应该声明一下，虽然处在两个时代的过渡期，但我心目中所处的时代，是五代到国初的乱世。  
2.竞争与合作  
竞争。  
3.和平谈判与武力应对  
武力应对。  
4.交流开放与思想钳制  
交流开放。  
5.教士、文人、艺术家与“有机的知识分子”  
很有意思的提法，我想主流还是“有机的知识分子”。  
6.镇压性国家机器与意识形态国家机器  
镇压性国家机器。  
7.强制性与独立自主  
对民众来说始终是“强制性”，对各地军阀来说是“独立自主”。  
8.选贤举能与门阀把持  
选贤举能，生活在一个门阀制度基本粉碎的时代是我的幸运。  
9.“物化”“异化”与自由王国  
也许这个时代还不够自由，但显然它离所谓“物化”差得更远。  
10.共同的文化和道德价值，或是政治社会中的强制因素？  
我认为前者对统一（至少是部分的统一）得以实现更加重要。

「附加题2：你与你的君王」  
1.你对你的君主有怎样的第一印象？  
他像是坠落在人间的太阳。  
2.在你们合作终止之时，你对他的印象是否有所改变？  
没有。他温暖我的和灼伤我的是同一样东西，让他抓住我的和让他推开我的也是同一样东西。  
3.你曾经在你的君主与其他人之中做出过二选一的抉择么？  
我每时每刻都在走向赵匡胤而离开其他人，不是他自己，而是我的“道”让我不能停止这样做。  
4.你的君主曾经在你与其他臣子之中取舍过么？  
如果他的弟弟算是他的臣子的话，有过。  
5.如果有，你的君主做出了怎样的选择？  
他选择按照自己的意志决定储君人选，并让我走开。  
6.你与你的君主一起经历过危难么？如果有，你们是否成功脱险？  
我们历经许多艰难的情形，所幸没有遇到过生命危险。  
7.你的君主给你写过信么？他的称呼与落款是什么？  
他写了许多。是些我觉得并无必要公布的奇怪昵称。  
8.你们曾经有过共同征战的经历么？  
当他出征的时候我始终在他身边，就像他没有出征的时候一样。  
9.嘘，小声点。如果你的君主与你身份无异，你会想要与他结交么？  
我从来不认为我和他的身份有什么差别。我不是效力于一个真命天子，而是挑选了一个有潜质的人，教他如何为王。  
10.那么，你的君主，他是一位合格的父亲/儿子/丈夫么？  
他很孝顺，也很疼爱子女，但他显然把他两个儿子的小命放在他理想的传承秩序后面。我不认为他是个好丈夫，他对妻妾既不够尊重，也不够关心。  
11.你与你的君主经历过难以回转的信任危机么？你们是否克服了它？  
我想他并不真的认为我会做不利于他的事，他只是需要找些借口把我赶走。但显然，我们并没有克服这个问题。  
12.旁人对你们君臣的关系有过怎样的揣测？  
他们认为我和赵匡胤每天上床。不，我们当然不是每天都上。  
13.你们的施政纲领是君主意志占绝大多数，或是他对你言听计从，又或许是你们共同的思想结晶？  
我的意见更多，但我必须说服他，而不是强制他按我的想法办事。  
14.双赢互利的冷静契约与彼此相知的感情纽带，在你看来，这两种君臣关系哪个是你想拥有的？  
如果只有前者可能更好，但我不是一架机器，赵匡胤就更不可能是了。  
15.使国王荣耀与令国家辉煌，在你看来，这两项哪一个排在前面？  
君主的荣耀自然来自国家，而并非他本人，我认为这二者并不矛盾。如果非要区分的话，我确实认为大宋比赵匡胤重要。  
16.你的君主与你谁先离开人世？如果可以选择，你希望是谁先离世？  
他先走的。我希望我能死在他前头，我不知道他自己能不能把燕云十六州拿回来，但我知道我和他弟弟不能。  
17.如果你的君主早于你离世，你是否继续辅佐了他的继承人？如果有，你们相处如何？  
是的。我不能昧着良心说赵光义对我不好，但他确实不是那个能让我烧起来的人了，我只有一把余烬留给他。  
18.设想一下吧，如果你辅佐的并非你的君主，而是你君主的继承人，你将有怎样的经历呢？  
我很难想象自己一开始会选赵光义这样的人，是他的话，我可能更情愿明哲保身吧。  
19.对你的君主说一句话吧。  
知臣者君。  
20.最后一问，请站在你的角度猜猜看，你的君主离开人世时，是否还有遗憾呢？  
他当然遗憾没有统一天下。我不知道他是否遗憾我没有到洛阳去见他，是他让我不要过去的。

「生前时与身后评」  
Q：现在，你看到了后人对你以及对你君主的评价，你觉得这些话是否公允？如果让你对后世说几句话，作为一名曾经的权臣，你又想说什么呢？  
《宋史》的说法大致不错，但赵匡胤最得意的不是“声明文物之治，道德仁义之风”，我替赵光义做了些没良心的事也不是因为“学力之有限”。不过这些都无所谓了。  
后世之人，愿你们都能平安终老，不睹干戈。


End file.
